My Confuse Love
by ChikaChiko
Summary: Dilema tentang cinta. Ino sama seperti gadis gadis lainnya yang menyukai sosok pemuda populer di sekolahnya. Tapi sayang perbedaan status membuat harapannya harus pupus begitu saja.(WARNING! OOC,GAJE,ABAL, and SHORT! newbie author) [RnR]


**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**TITLE : MY CONFUSE LOVE**

**PAIR : SASUKE/INO (SASUINO)**

**THANK'S FOR READING AND DON'T FORGET TO RNR^^ **

Ino melangkah riang ke arah gerbang _Konoha High School_ (KSH). Sesekali ia tersenyum simpul mendapati siswa/i yang menyapanya pagi ini. Ya, Ino ialah siswi yang senang bergaul sehingga ia mempunyai banyak teman.

Ino kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelasnya. Dia menghela nafas lega, dipandanginya siswa/i yang tengah melakukan aktivitas masing masing. Dan disanalah dia, disudut kelas. Pemuda berambut _reaven_, dengan gayanya yang _cool_, _stoic_ dan tentu sangat tampan. Uchiha Sasuke. Tak sedikit siswi siswi di KHS yang mengagumi juga menyukainya, tak terkecuali Ino. Ino sendiri juga sangat mengagumi bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Pagi Sasuke-kun.." sapa Ino lembut.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Seperti biasa, Sasuke yang tak banyak bicara hanya menanggapinya dengan kata singkat khas Uchiha. Walaupun begitu Ino tak pernah tersinggung dengan Sasuke, karna sikap cuek Sasuke membuatnya semakin keren. Lagipun Ino tak suka lelaki yang banyak bicara dan cerewet.

Ino melangkah kembali ke tempat duduknya di dekat jendela, dan duduk disana. Dia kembali menatap si Uchiha. Sudah dari sejak _Junior High School_ sampai sekarang _Senior High School_ Ino selalu melakukan ritual ini, tentu saja tak lain menatap pujaan hatinya.

Entah kenapa Ino tak bosan menatap Sasuke terus terusan, Ino tetap betah. Hanya saja ia agap gugup, karna kadang tiba tiba saja tatapan mereka bertemu, dan itu membuat Ino agak risih. Bukannya Ino tak senang, hanya saja agak risih dengan degup jantungnya yang berpacu kencang.

"Pagi Inoooo..." sapa seorang siswi berambut pink, yang tak lain adalah Sakura, sahabat karib Ino.

Ino membalasnya dengan senyum simpul saja. Hal itu membuat Sakura mendelik kesal. Sukses pipi Ino merah dicubit oleh Sakura.

"Aww.. _forhead_! sakittt.." pekik Ino.

Sakura hanya tertawa melihat sahabatnya yang memasang muka sebal, sungguh imut.

"Salahmu karna tak mengacuhkan ku" protes Sakura dengan wajah cueknya yang dibuat buat.

Ino mendecak kesal "Tadi kan aku sudah senyum"

"Apa apaan itu.. kau seperti tidak menganggapku saja" celoteh Sakura.

Ino hanya memutar bola matanya jengah. Dia tak ingin berdebat dengan sahabatnya yang tidak bisa dilawan dengan mulut. Jadi Ino terpaksa menghentikan ritualnya itu.

Sakura duduk manis disebelah Ino.

"_Piggy_, kau sudah membaca koran sekolah pagi inikah?"

Ino menaikkan alis matanya. Tentu dia bingung, padahal Sakura sudah tau bahwa Ino tak tertarik membaca koran sekolah karna menurut Ino itu hanyalah gosip yang _bertarnsformasi _ menjadi sekumpulan kertas.

"Tidak," jawab Ino singkat.

"Sayang sekali yaaa.." sahut Sakura memelas.

Ino hanya menatap Sakura datar seolah mengatakan 'Apa maksudmu?'

Sakura menyerahkan selebaran koran sekolah yang terlihat baru. Ino mengambil koran itu dan membacanya.

**SAKURA HARUNO DIKABARKAN TENGAH MENJALIN HUBUNGAN DENGAN SASUKE UCHIHA**

Melihat judulnya saja mata Ino sudah terbelalak. Ino tak berminat membaca beritanya. Dia kembali menatap Sakura tajam.

"Apa berita ini benar?" tanya Ino.

Ada keseriusan yang terpancar terlihat dari mata Ino. Sakura menyunggingkan senyum geli. Hal itu membuat Ino sedikit geram, tapi Ino menahannya. Ia hanya merapatkan gerahamnya.

"Seperti yang kau katakan, koran sekolah hanyalah gosip" kata Sakura enteng.

Mendengar itu Ino dapat bernafas lega. Ia tak mau bersaing dengan sahabatnya sendiri.

"Tapi... apa benar aku cocok dengan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura berbinar binar.

Ino terdiam, dia bingung mau bilang apa. Jika ia bilang tidak? Sakura pasti akan sakit hati atau bahkan curiga dan menganggap Ino sebagai rivalnya. Jika dia bilang ia? Sakura pasti akan berusaha mendekati Sasuke, apalagi Sakura itu gadis yang cantik dan feminim. Apalagi dia juga siswi populer. Tapi.. Apakah Ino akan menghalangi sahabatnya sendiri?

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya bingung. Sedangkan Sakura dia terlihat senantiasa menunggu jawaban Ino.

KRING! KRING..!

Bell masuk berbunyi. Akhirnya Ino tak jadi menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Selamat pagi semua" sapa Kurenai-sensei yang baru memasuki kelas, serentak siswa/i menjawab sapaan Kurenai-sensei dengan _formal_.

Baru masuk, Kurenai-sensei langsung membuka materi pelajaran dan menulis soal di papan tulis. Sakura menyiku lengan Ino, sehingga Ino menoleh pada Sakura.

"Jadi bagaimana pendapatmu?" bisik Sakura.

"Haruno-san, Yamanaka-san, bolehkah bincang bincangnya dilakukan di luar kelas saya?" ucap Kurenai-sensei tegas.

Ino menelan ludahnya sedangkan Sakura tertunduk. Sakura paling tak ingin ditegur oleh guru karna menurutnya itu akan melenceng dari nama baiknya sebagai siswi teladan dan terpopuler di KHS.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah salah satu dari kalian mengerjakan salah satu soal di depan?" tanya Kurenai-sensei.

Ino langsung menatap Sakura memelas. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menghela nafas, ia tau kalau Ino paling lemah di pelajaran Fisika yang dibawakan oleh Kurenai-sensei. Sakura kemudian mengangguk lalu maju ke depan mengerjakan soal yang ditulis oleh Kurenai-sensei.

* * *

"Sakura-chan.. Aku tak percaya kau berhasil mengambil hati Sasuke-kun" rengek Tenten kesal.

"Hyaaa.. Padahal aku berminat mendekati Sasuke-kun" sahut Karin.

Sakura hanya melemparkan senyum kepada mereka seolah olah hal itu benar terjadi. Ino hanya diam, walau dia tau kalau berita yang ada di koran sekolah pagi ini hanya gosip.

Yahiko memasang wajah cemberut lalu melemparkan koran sekolah yang sempat diberi oleh Sakura tadi.

"Sakura-chan, katakan kepada kami bagaimana Sasuke-kun menembakmu" ucap Yahiko.

Yang lain hanya mengangguk menyetujui pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Yahiko tadi. Sakura terlihat salah tingkah, lebih tepatnya bingung. Sakura langsung menoleh ke arah Ino. Ino hanya menghela nafas.

"_Forhead_.. tak usah salah tingkah begitu" ucap Ino seakan dia menggoda Sakura.

Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan sembari tersenyum malu. Ia tau kalau Ino hanya _acting_ untuk mengelabui teman teman yang lain agar mimik bingung Sakura tak begitu terlihat. Ino menepuk bahu Sakura.

"Sudahlah,jangan buat Sakura membeberkan _privasi_nya" kata Ino sembari tersenyum menggoda.

"Tapikan apa salahnya kita tau, aku belum pernah melihat Sasuke bersikap manis dihadapan seorang gadis" kata Tenten memelas.

"Iyaa.. pasti kaku sekali" sahut Yahiko sembari terkekeh pelan.

"Wajahnya pasti bertambah lugu,aaa lucunya" sambung Karin dengan mimik wajah gemas.

Yang lain hanya tertawa dan mencoba membujuk Sakura untuk menceritakannya. Sakura bertambah panik, ia kembali menatap Ino. Ino memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Hey.. Sasuke itu _stoic_, _cool_, tak mungkin dia kaku ataupun terlihat lugu" sanggah Ino dengan raut muka kesal.

Sakura dan yang lainnya menatap Ino bingung. Memang, kata kata Ino tadi agak sulit diterima dan terlihat seperti 'membela' Sasuke. Apalagi raut wajahnya yang kesal seakan membuat dia seperti tidak terima atas apa yang dikatakan teman temannya tentang Sasuke.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Langkah kaki mendekat kearah segorombolan siswi itu, tentu saja Ino, Sakura dan siswi lainnya. Dan yang membuat mereka mebelalakkan mata, ia adalah pemuda _reaven_ idola sekolah. Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke?" ucap siswi-siswi itu serentak, tanpa pengecualian.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Sakura" ucap Sasuke dengan _cool_nya.

Siswi siswi lain hanya menatap Sakura terngangah. Begitu juga Sakura yang tengah tercengang cengang melihat Sasuke. Ino menatap Sakura tak percaya tapi dia tak terngangah seperti siswi lainnya.

"I-iya sasuke-kun" jawab Sakura tak percaya.

Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura menuju sudut kelas. Ino mentap mereka, sepertinya mereka tengah berbincang. Terlihat wajah Sakura merona, sedang Sasuke tetap dengan gaya _stoic_nya yang terlihat cuek.

Akhirnya Sakura kembali menuju tempat duduknya. Sedangkan Sasuke pergi ke luar kelas. Karin,Tenten dan yang lainnya langsung mengerubuni Sakura. Ino hanya diam, dengan raut yang biasa.

* * *

Ino membereskan buku bukunya dan alat tulis yang masih tergeletak di meja dan dimasukkan ke dalam tas ranselnya. Tentu karna jam sekolah sudah selesai dan siswa/i dibiarkan pulang ke rumah masing masing. Seluruh siswa/i telah keluar dari kelas kecuali Sakura dan Ino yang terlihat masih membereskan buku.

Ino menatap Sakura yang terlihat senang dan riang daritadi. Ino tau, pasti tentang Sasuke waktu jam istirahat tadi. Ino berusaha tak ingin tau apa yang dibicarakan Sasuke dan Sakura walau sebenarnya dia ingin tau.

Tak seperti teman teman lainnya yang ingin tau _privasi_ orang lain dengan cara menanyakannya blak blakan, tentu Sakura tak menanggapi keingintauan mereka, karna itu _privasi_nya. Tapi apa yang mau dirahasiakan kalau ternyata hal itu hanya gosip belaka?

Terlihat Ino menghela nafas. Untuk menghilangkan rasa ingin taunya dia berencana menanyakan saat diperjalanan pulang nanti, arah rumah merekakan sejalan. Ino yakin bahwa Sakura akan memberitahunya, karna Sakura ialah sahabat specialnya dari sejak sekolah dasar dan mereka tak menyimpan rahasia apapun, kecuali Ino. Dia menyimpan rahasia yang tak boleh diberitahukan oleh siapapun, Ino menyukai seorang Sasuke.

"Ino, hari ini aku ada janji. Jadi kita tak bisa pulang bersama" kata Sakura menghampiri Ino.

Ino mengerutkan alisnya. Jika Ino pulang sendiri dia tak akan bisa menanyakan apa yang dibicarakan Sakura dan Sasuke jam istirahat tadi. Ino mengangguk pelan.

"Sakura," panggil Ino.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya menatap Ino yang tertunduk. Ino terlihat mengulum bibirnya gelisah.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Sasuke pada saat jam istirahat tadi?" tanya Ino cepat.

Sakura terlihat tersenyum geli melihat tatapan Ino yang serius.

"Kau benar ingin tau?" tanya Sakura yang terlihat seperti menggoda.

"Jawab saja Sakura!" jawab Ino serius.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya enteng, tapi terlihat rona samar di pipinya.

"Sasuke mengajakku makan siang sepulang sekolah" ucap Sakura enteng, dan ronanya makin jelas.

Ino sedikit membuka mulutnya, tanda ia tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa? Tapikan hal itu hanya gosip? Berita sekolah itukan gosip.

"Jadi berita yang ada di koran sekolah itu nyata?" tanya Ino tak percaya.

Sakura menaikkan alis matanya.

"Sakura apa maksudmu? Jadi belaga bingung di depan teman lainnya itu hanya _acting_? Untuk menipuku?"

"Kau tak suka jika aku dan Sasuke.. Argh! Kau kenapa Ino?" tanya Sakura panik.

"Kau yang kenapa?! Aku tak percaya kau menipuku dan memberitahu hal yang benar ke teman teman lainnya. Hanya aku yang kau tipu! Dan tentu aku tak suka kau dekat dekat dengan Sasuke" bentak Ino dengan nada tinggi.

Sakura menggeleng kepalanya tak percaya. Mungkin dia masih sulit mencerna kata kata Ino. Sedang Ino telah terbakar amarah dan emosi, dia tak menyangka kata kata yang dilontarkannya sendiri

"Oh.. jadi kau menyukai Sasuke? Kau sendiri telah menyembunyikan itu dariku kan? Kau bilang kau tak menyukainya!" ucap Sakura mengepalkan tangannya.

Sakura kembali menggeleng, sedangkan Ino merapatkan gerahamnya. Sakura bergegas keluar dari pintu kelas. Meninggalkan Ino sendirian.

***TBC***

**Yeayy.. ini fic pertama authorr _ ! Maaf kalo jelek, gaje, pendek! Banyuwakk kelemahan dan kekurangannya yaa.. Stupid Author ini perlu bimbingan lebih lanjutttt.. jadi review ya butuh saran nih ^^ KEEP SUPORT ME ^^ **


End file.
